Talk:Hybrids and Special Dragons/@comment-174.102.159.25-20190626182258
this is a fanfic that I wrote *WARNING* this is long: Part One; Out of the caves Chapter 1 Amethyst was B-O-R-E-D. The history that they were studying was common knowledge to the whole tribe, but they were going more ‘in depth’ about it. She shot a sly smile at Topaz. He smiled back. Sometimes it was so hard to not get lost in his soft, warm yellow eyes, and looking at every perfect azure scale on his body. “Now, does anyone know our story of creation?” barked their history instructor, jumping her back into attention. Granite, a big grumpy looking gray dragon, was almost nothing like her sister Garnet, except that they both had an affection for knowledge. It was almost her sixth hatching, and she didn’t want to bored to death before her hatching day. “Ummm, yes?” Amethyst answered, just to make it interesting “Well?” inquired the instructor. “Well, once upon a time, there was a very injured BubbleWing who came from a star-” “And she fell to Pavita island, where she died.” Pearl, Amethyst’s best friend interjected. “And when she died,” Topaz added “she created the Great Egg.” Granite, the history instructor, beamed. “With the help of the first seawing animus, Queen Tide, and a specially talented skywing healer, Swan.” Offered the annoying, know-it-all, Jade. Amethyst and Pearl exchanged exasperated glances. Jade had always annoyed the heck out of everyone in the class, including the blind twins, Opal and Silica, who couldn’t even see the all-knowing looks that she gave everyone. “And that’s the reason that the seawings and skywings know about the CrystalWings and BubbleWings.” Recited the whole class. “Class dismissed.” Granite called. As the rest of the class emptied out of the cave, Amethyst and Topaz approached Granite. “Granite,” said Amethyst, once she was sure that no one was around “what would you think if-if my mother, you know, the Queen-Queen Diamond, um sent a group of, well, ‘scouts’ to go onto the mainland and-” “Absolutely not!” Granite cried. She made herself look bigger by raising her spines, flaring her wings, and straightening up, and adjusting her glasses while she was at it.“Do you know what would happen if your mother-the queen for goodness sake-were to let the whole world know that we existed?” Amethyst hung her head, while Topaz slowly scooted towards her, and twined his bright turquoise blue tail around hers. “All of the tribes would scramble to capture one or two dragons to have them bred into their army ranks or royal family.” Granet continued “They would also interrogate and probably kill us, once they found out that we are useless for their breeding process.” “Alright.” Amethyst and Topaz echoed. “And also, Princess Amethyst, your current education has been altered to accommodate your possible future queenship.” Granite called to her as she and Topaz made to leave. Amethyst froze. “So say goodbye to your friends and their families, because your mother is about to start tutoring you how to run our kingdom and keep it hidden. She asked me to tell you, as she is busy trading with Queen Coral for precious gems to use in their new summer palace. Goodbye.” Amethyst ran. She got to her rooms in the palace and closed her door with a Bubblewing special talent, crystal conjuring. She and all of the royal family, the Bubblewings, could conjure up a sort of crystal shield, like a giant bubble around themselves, or use it to seal openings. She also decided to make this wall in particular opaque. After she was sure of no Granite or Topaz outside her cave, she laid down on her moss bed and cried. Amethyst thought about saying goodbye to Topaz and Pearl. Did she have to? And also, how was she supposed to spend time with her mother, Queen Diamond? Queen Diamond was always busy with queen stuff. But really, her mother? ' '''Amethyst rarely saw her family, as her father was a general doing general things. She had three brothers, Welo, Agate, and Heliodor, but they were ‘much too old and rough’ for a princess. She also had a sister, Emerald. Welo and Agate were older than her by about a year, and Heliodor and Emerald by about two years. She saw Emerald the most, only because they shared a suite of caves in the palace. CrystalWings and BubbleWings only decided to have around two or three dragonettes, but the royal family tried until they had two daughters to inherit the throne. ' '''While she was on her bed facing away from the entrance, a fir-colored figure slipped into the cave. The figure approached her, and settled down next to her. Chapter Two “What’s wrong?” asked a voice. Emerald, like all bubblewings, could walk through crystal conjured walls. “G-Granite said th-that-that I have t-to ‘say goodbye to my friends and their family.’ ” Amethyst sobbed. ' '“Ugh, Granite can be such a stick-in-the-mud, sometimes.” Emerald complained, lying down on her moss bed in the cave off of the main one. ''' '''Amethyst smiled weakly, “Yeah, more like a stone-in-the-mud, or a hunk of granite.” and Amethyst half-heartedly smiled, worrying at one of her talons. Emerald came over and twined her vibrant green tail around Amethyst’s pale purple one. “Hey, guess what?” Emerald asked. Not waiting for a response, she jumped in, “I’m going to be tutoring you on how to be queen. Mother taught me everything in a brief couple week ‘curriculum’” she used air quotes “ a few years ago when I was your age. Also, now we can spend more time together.” “That’s great!” Amethyst exclaimed, feeling a little better. “I’m going to go get some freshly caught fish, that Uncle Calcite and Heliodor caught before I came to see you. I saw the load they had, it was pretty huge.” As Emerald scampered away, Amethyst made to follow “Get a arapaima, while you’re there-” she called. Arapaima was her favorite kind of fish, with its mild, savory taste. They lazily swam around in the underground lakes and rivers that were positioned under the mountain. After a while, Emerald’s telltale shimmering green hue came hurtling down the tunnels. Crystal chandeliers were intervaled about every twenty feet along the tunnel, lit by flaming, gold candle holders. Little crystals, like mirrors, jutted out of the cave walls. The crystals looked similar to clusters of pure light, reflecting the chandeliers’ light, and making the caves appear brighter, while also reflecting colors awhile down the tunnels (a good way to know who was coming, or at least have a few guesses). “I got a barramundi and a arapaima, good?” Inquired Emerald, skidding to a stop and flapping her wings for balance. “Good.” Answered Amethyst, only half-heartedly, because she was secretly coming up with a plan to get her out of this mess. She still acted as hungry as she was, though. Amethyst sliced open her arapaima and wolfed down her fish. “Well, that’s a very impolite way to eat a fish.” Emerald commented. “I know.” she managed through a mouthful of fish. After she finished, she made the decision. “I’m going to say goodbye to Pearl and Topaz.” Amethyst lied, slowly getting to her feet. As she darted down the tunnels, she made up what she was going to say to Pearl and Topaz. Amethyst whipped around the last corner to Pearl’s families’ caves. “Pearl!” She called “Are you there?” ' '“What is it?” Quartz, Pearl’s mother, came out of the caves they owned. “Oh, Princess Amethyst!” Quartz exclaimed, and flew into a quick bow “Pearl,” she called over her shoulder “Amethyst is here!” “Oh, Amethyst!” Pearl came out of her sleeping cave that she shared with her brother. “Come in!” Amethyst sealed the sleeping cave entrance and turned to Pearl. Pearl had a serious look on her face, because she knew that when Amethyst busted out the crystal conjuring, it was a big and important deal. “I HAVE SOMETHING BIG TO TELL YOU.” Amethyst said loudly, because the crystal wall was impervious to sound. The sleeping cave was dark, and was lit by a few shimmering white flames in fire globes. Amethyst liked the way that a crystalwing’s fire matched their scales perfectly, and even-in her opinion-went out of its way to catch the undertones and glints of the scales’ color. Pearl had obviously lit these globes, because her flames were pearlescent with small little licks of coral, and tiny streaks of pastel sky blue. Her brother, Amber, had vibrant orange flames with hints of darker, and lighter tangerine colors. ' '“Well?” Pearl asked. “I think,” Amethyst started “I think I’m going to run away to the mainland with maybe you, and maybe Topaz, if you and him both want to come.” Amethyst explained her situation to Pearl. ' '“OK. OK. OK.” Pearl said “YOU WANT ME TO RUN AWAY WITH YOU AND TOPAZ TO PYRRHIA BECAUSE OF SOME SUCKY EDUCATION THINGY, WHERE YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO SEE US?” asked Pearl. Not waiting for an answer, she added “YES! I’ll tell mother that we’re going with Topaz -if he’s available- to the observatory.” ' '''The observatory was the place in between all of the peaks of the mountains, where an elaborate garden was, and an advanced telescope were. The gardens’ caretaker, Garnet was a nice old dragon that was always ready to lend an ear and an opinion. She was arguably the wisest dragon in the middle-upper class of the tribe (not including the queen, of course). The observatory was also the quickest route to the Great Egg. The Great Egg, also called the Regeneration Egg, worked like so: a male would chip off a small shard of his tail and a female would do the same with hers. Next, they would chip off a part of the Great Egg and join them together with a special paste that some of the workers made. In about a year, the crystal chips and paste would have grown into an egg. This process was also called chipping. ' '''“Anyway,” said Amethyst “you have to pack a bag and tell your mother that we’re going overnight, so she doesn’t suspect anything until tomorrow afternoon.” “OK, I’ll go tell mother what you just said. What about Garnet? Won’t mother tell her, and be suspicious? And also, ummm…” Pearl looked towards the doorway. “Oh, sorry!” Amethyst said. She caused the wall to disappear. “There.” “Thanks.” Pearl walked over to the doorway and Amethyst could hear voices as Pearl told her mother that they were going to the observatory overnight As a special treat. “She said yes!” Pearl squealed as she came in. Amethyst helped her pack her bag. “Alright mom, we’ll be back tomorrow afternoon!” Called Pearl as she and Amethyst headed out of Pearl and her family’s caves. “Let me pack my bag so we can go get Topaz and leave A.S.A.P.” Amethyst said. “OK.” Pearl agreed. “So...where do we go, once we get to Pyrrhia?” She asked. “I-I don’t know...maybe...how about the land between the sea and sky kingdoms, just so we can feel safe if we need to go home...maybe?” replied Amethyst “but first, we need to go get Topaz.” As they approached Amethyst’s sleeping cave, Amethyst said “You wait out here. I’ll go in and tell Emerald that I changed my mind and that we’re going on one last observatory trip.” “Sounds like a plan, talisman.” Pearl replied. “Emerald,” Amethyst called “I changed my mind, Pearl, Topaz and I, if Topaz can come, are going to spend one last night at the observatory together as a goodbye treat. I’ll take all the blame and trouble from mother.” “Alright, if you say so.” Emerald said, going through scrolls that Amethyst guessed were for her new education. ' '“Have fun.” She went back to her scrolls, and didn’t notice when Amethyst grabbed her biggest pouch and packed all of her closest, most dearest possessions. Once she was out of the cave, she went back to where Pearl was standing, blinking, unused to the brightness of the upper caves, even though her family’s caves were only a level or two down from her and Emeralds’ four cave living space. In case of emergency, (cave collapse or earthquake) crystalwings had gill-like slits along their necks on both sides, that allowed them to breathe for hours at a time, until someone dug them out of where they were trapped. That’s why the royal family and upper class had their caves the highest, so that they could be dug out first to oversee the excavation. As they set off, Pearl said “Do you like Topaz? Sometimes I think that you wish you could chip with him. I personally would like to chip with Pectolite.” Pectolite was the cool, flashy, tip-top guy. He was funny, and could talk his way out of almost any situation, except for when any important official (such as Queen Diamond) was around. As they were approaching Topaz’s caves, a voice behind them said “I knew it! You’re running away!” Out of all the dragons in the Crystal Kingdom, Jade was the most annoying. ' '“Jade? What’re you doing here?” Asked Amethyst, but she already had a pretty good idea. “Stopping you from running away.” She replied with a haughty sneer. “I heard Granite tell you about your new education. I was listening outside the cave, and saw you run out. By the way, the idea of sending troops to the mainland was completely stupid.” as Amethyst opened her mouth, Jade jumped in. “I’m turning you in,” she said, preparing to pounce and lashing her tail excitedly. “because if I were to bring you back and tell her, your mother would reward me enormously. Ohhh, what if I married one of your brothers? Heliodor wouldn’t be so bad...” Jade fantasized. It was clear to everyone that met her (except her parents), Jade thought that she, Jade would be a better queen than Diamond, Amethyst and Emerald. “As princess,” Amethyst said in her princess voice “I hereby order you to never tell anyone about this meeting here, and to address my mother as ‘the queen’.” Jade opened her mouth but then snapped it shut with a glare, because not following an order given to you by the royal family was never a good idea. ' '“Well, why are you still here?” she asked in, again, her princessy voice. Jade scampered off, almost knocking over a worker with his dragonet over his shoulders. The worker had just come out of his cave, and had thankfully missed the convo, but the dragonet had noticed them. “Good aftanoon, pwincess Amefist.” said the dragonet with bright, sparkling eyes the color of the ocean. She had a warm, rosy glint to her pale pink scales, and looked as if she were about four months old. Her father, noticing Amethyst, went into a low and flourishing bow, almost causing his dragonet to fall off of his shoulders. “Aargh! Daddy! Stoppit!” The dragonet yelped, gripping his neck tightly as Amethyst and Pearl exchanged glances and stifled giggles. ' The dragon cleared his, looking down at his feet and blushing.' “Hello.” said Amethyst. “Your dragonet is darling.” Pearl added. “Thank you.” He said rubbing the rosy dragonet’s head affectionately. “It was a pleasure meeting you…” Amethyst started. “Citrine.” he replied. “Citrine, it was a pleasure meeting you and…” “Rose.” he said. “It was a pleasure meeting you and rose.” Amethyst said. As her and Pearl were walking away, she called over her shoulder “And have a nice day!” just as Citrine and Rose walked in the direction from which she and Pearl had come from. “I’ll tell Topaz what we’re doing, and you back me up. If he doesn’t want to come, well, we’ll just make sure he wants to come, okay?” said Amethyst, as she and Pearl came to a stop outside of Topaz’s family’s caves. “Topaz?” called Amethyst. “What?” came his reply. He came out of his caves looking all innocent and faultless, while looking handsome at the same time. “Can we talk?” Pearl asked. “Uh, sure? Wait. Amethyst, is this about Granite? I’ve been thinking…” he looked around to make sure no one else was around. “We could always, you know, um, uh, run away.” He must have sensed that proposing to run away was exactly what they had been about to say, judging on their startled looks, because he promptly ran into his caves. A second later, he returned with a bag and said with a gleam in his eye “Well?” “Topaz,” said Amethyst as they were walking upward towards the sunlight and the observatory “you are creepy smart.” “Um, thanks…” he replied, shifting his bag and sighing. “Well, we decided to go to the land between the sea and sky kingdoms, sound good?” “Sounds good to me.” He replied. “Alright,” said Pearl, because she liked to know what was going on at all times and she liked to be in charge “we have to agree to stay together, and by that I mean if one of us goes out to hunt, we all do. It would be really, just, I don’t know, sad, frustrating, depressing, any of the above if one of us never came back. “Amethyst! Where are you going?” An old, gentle voice called. Garnet, the twin of Granite was liming over to them. “Uh oh, false indigo.” Pearl muttered, using a rhyme that the three of them had came up with when they were dragonets. Garnet came over, limping and looking puzzled. The big CrystalWing was dark ruby with veins of light grey, and eyes that were dark brown like coffee beans. Another talent that bubblewings had was to make their crystal conjured bubbles and walls invisible. That is exactly what Amethyst did as she, Pearl, and Topaz took off. “We’re off to see Pyrrhia!” said Pearl. “To Pyrrhia!”said Topaz. “To Pyrrhia!”said Amethyst. Chapter Three Pyrrhia was beautiful. The rolling hills were bright green. The lakes and rivers were a dazzling bright blue, with little dark shapes darting around. Seawings, huge fish maybe? Just as Amethyst was about to shout to the others, a cold wind blew. Crappit! Amethyst thought Stupid crystal bubble! The bubble had blocked the air, so the super-sense spines on her back couldn’t detect the slight cooler shift in the wind. As she made up her mind to land, a gust of frigid air blew across her scales. “Uh-oh…” said Topaz. A storm cloud blew over them, and the temperature dropped by ten degrees. The gusts of wind were getting stronger and stronger. Every time a gust came in, Amethyst, Pearl, and Topaz had to fight to stay in the air. They had all had flying lessons in the observatory, but that was on clear and perfect days, where. The gust of wind blew them over the mud and sky kingdoms. ' '“Are-are we in the sand kingdom?” Asked Pearl after a long and tiring day of fighting the powerful winds. “I think we are,” said Topaz. “Quick!” Amethyst whispered “In the bubble! Someone’s coming!” Amethyst made an invisible cylinder around them instead of a bubble because she wanted to hear what they were saying. She silently pointed this out to Pearl and Topaz. “Well, I thought I saw dragons. Sandwings to be more specific.” said an icewing soldier, walking with another soldier that was female. Amethyst was in awe. Seeing an icewing up close for the first time was truly awe-inspiring. Their scales were SO. GLITTERY. Their dark blue tongues constantly flicked in and out as their. Their eyes were a piercing azure blue that shone in the cold desert sunlight. “Well, I was right then. You now owe me a polar bear tonight at dinner. And how do you know that they were sandwings?” said soldier number two. “There were barbs at the tips of their tails.” said the other one. “Oh.” she said. Inside the bubble, all three of them exchanged glances. They knew what the soldiers didn’t. The so-called ‘barbs’ on their tails were actually clusters of crystal. “Well,” said the second one “we should get back to camp. Commander is probably wondering where we are. Also, I think I heard general Tundra say that we’re moving the camp west tomorrow.” As they took off and flew away, Amethyst said quietly “Speaking of camp, we should make one right here. Also, did anyone else notice that they say ‘well’ alot?” and with that she blew a small flame onto the sand and dug a shallow trench all around it. Crystalwing flames were weird. They gave off heat, but couldn’t burn anything. They also stayed where they were originally deposited, instead of straying off like other dragons’ flames, and didn’t need any fuel to burn. “I’ll take first watch.” said Topaz “Pearl can have second, and Amethyst last. That way, around the time that most dragons wake up, she can have the invisible shield up. Sound good?” “I would have never thought of that.” Amethyst said. “Well, I pride myself in my ‘brilliant thinking ideas’.” Topaz said, using air quotes. “Topaz,” Pearl said “you’re starting to sound like an IceWing.” and they doubled in laughter. Amethyst all but collapsed onto the soft sand. It felt oddly grainy under her scales, yet it was almost as comfy as her bed at home, but also at the same time hard and firm. Sand was the definition of get-under-your- scales, because the grains dove and latched on in between them. After dreaming about falling in quicksand that led into an underground crystal temple and little Rose the dragonet leading her through it, Amethyst awoke to Pearl shaking her awake. “Amethyst, wake up. A patrol of SkyWings and SeaWings is coming. Put up a crystal shield.” Amethyst put up an invisible umbrella to hear the shouts and calls that the sea-skywings were making. “Queen Coral and Queen Ruby, with direct orders from Queen Diamond, said to comb the continent. Those missing CrystalWings, one of them is the princess. The other two are high-class dragonets. If we were the ones who found them, we would get enough treasure to buy us anything we wanted”. Said the leader of the patrol, a slate-blue seawing. “Why would three six year old dragonets be in the kingdom of sand?” muttered a ruby red skywing. “We don't know where they are,” said the blue-grey leader, in her this-is-how-I-handle-dragonets voice “so we’re combing the continent, like Queen Coral, Queen Ruby, and Queen Diamond said.” Is that Piranha, Queen Coral’s general? Mouthed Topaz. I think so, Pearl mouthed back. “Well, since we’re not finding anything here, let’s go and search by the Scorpion Den, then by Possibility. Alright?” “Yeah, alright. Whatever.” came the mixed grumbles of the tired and bored sea and skywings. “Excuse me?” called Piranha “I am the seawing queen’s best general! Show some respect.” “Yes, Commander Piranha.” grumbled the patrol, as they flew southeast towards the Scorpion Den. “Uh,” Pearl dared, at a barely audible whisper “I’m hungry. And thirsty. We should find an oasis.” Her voice sounded slightly parched, although it still had its melodic musical twing. “I’m hungry, too.” said Topaz. “Me three.” agreed Amethyst. They set off toward a picturesque clump of palm trees, the heat dripping through their scales and making Amethyst lightheaded. There was a dark secret at the oasis. A clump of coal, ash, and trinkets had clearly been a hut once. And it had burned, until it was unrecognizably charred. Someone had wanted it gone. Chapter Four “Oh my gosh!” Pearl said. “What happened here?” Topaz gasped. The pool was surrounded by five palm trees, and the ash was between two of the largest trees. Amethyst decided to poke through the ashes. A small claw-held mirror, the remnants of a few bowls, some once sturdy looking poles for the frame, and scraps of a blood red curtain was all she found. ''' '''Her stomach rumbled. Pearl and Topaz were on a big flat rock and chowing down on lizards they caught. Amethyst’s first priority was W-A-T-E-R, though. And following that first priority, she dove into the pool, taking great gulps and being careful not to drown. “Argh! Stop splashing me.” Pearl squawked, diving into the water as well. Topaz soon followed, and they were laughing and diving and refreshed. Until the wing of SandWings descended, all around the pool, their spears bristling. “State your business, tribe, and names. Then don’t struggle as we chain you and take you to Queen Thorn.” a soldier barked, poking at Amethyst with her weapon. Amethyst responded by snapping her jaws. The pool in chapter four is from the DoD prologue, and yah? ''-CuttleFish the Sea/RainWing hybrid''